A great variety of terminals have been proposed for making electrical connection to the windings of coils used in electromagnets. However, common disadvantages of terminals suggested in the past have been that the terminals have been overly complicated to manufacture; the terminals have required expensive assembly techniques for mounting them to their supports; and the terminals have been ill adapted for robot or other automatic assembly into their supports.